


Triple couple vacation

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Tumblr: Glimadora Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: The gang goes on a romantic vacation





	Triple couple vacation

Far away from brightmoon was a remote island that was immpossible to reach without magic. With its remote location and amazing beaches long ago it was turned into a resort for the princess’s to get away. As the sun rose high in the sky a new group of princess’s arrived upon its shores.

“YEEEAAAAH we are here!” Frost exlaimed with no small amount of excitement. She had been looking forward to this vacation for a while ever sense working hard to convince the others to let her come. She knew they where treating it as a couples vacation but that wasnt any reason she could come on her own was how Frosta saw it.

Just behind Frosta was Adora and Glimmer holding hands as they made their way down the dock. Adoras eyes where shining with childlike excitement at the view. She had never seen a beach this pristinely well kept away from civilization before and it Adora was excited to spend time here with her girlfriend Glimmer.

Glimmer smiled at Adora lovingly as she observed her girlfriend awed by the view. Glimmer got up on her toes and kissed Adora on the cheek sense she was never shy to show how much love for Adora was in her. Glimmer then asked Adora. already knowing the answer, “So you ready to have a real vacation!”

Adora decided the best way to answer this was to turn and kiss Glimmer on the lips nice and quick. Smiling she sped up a bit to make sure they where the first ones into the water from the beach sand. By the time they got off the dock and onto the beach Adora turned to find the sea was receding massively so she shouted out, “Mermista that ain’t fair!”

On the far end of the pier Mermista stood bringing the ocean to herself with Seak Hawk standing next to her. “And its not fair that you get to be She Ra, but here we are.” Mermista replyed back as she jumped into the water wearing her normal outfit. Once Mermista had done this the seas crashed back to the shore soaking Adora, Glimmer, and Frosta with an enormous wave.

While Frosta was just laughing and enjoying herself Bow and Perfuma walked up to Glimmer and Adora. “Sorry you two didn’t make it to the water first I know especially you wanted that Adora.” Bow said to try to console one of his best friends. “Well at the least the ocean came strait to you for second place!” Bow says attempting to defuse things with humor.

For the moment Perfuma only has room for Bow in her mind. Having one arm around his shoulder Perfuma smiles as she watches Bow be helpful like always. With the beauty of untouched nature and Bow here Perfuma knew nothing could mess up this vacation for her.

Adora just burst out laughing, “Its ok Bow, I’m just happy to be here!” Adora then picked up the prepared vacation supply’s that where delivered to the beach by workers and got to work setting up her and Glimmers spot. Getting out the umbrellas and towels to lay on while finding a really smooth spot on the beach so nothing pokes into their backs or sides.

Glimmer pitched in to help moving the box that was magically enchanted to keep food and drink at the perfect tempature while inside it. By the time she got it over to their spot Adora had already finished setting up everything else. Glimmer noticed their two towels where right next to eachother so she teleported onto it and imidatly just starting kissing Adora who had been waiting for her laying down.

As Mermistas head with her usual stoic expression appeared from the water near the beach Sea Hawk was right there waiting for her. “I just wanted you to know I really apricate you inviting old Sea Hawk up here with you.” Sea Hawk said quite happy to be asked to go somewhere with Mermista and her friends again. He offered out his hand to Mermista to help her up dispite her not needing it.

Mermista sighed a bit as she took his hand saying, “Well I mean I was being kinda unfair to you before and you are the closest thing to what the others are doing for this trip, so eh.” With his help she is able to get out of the water far more gracefully then if just on her own and Mermista trys to make the most of it. Stepping forth from the water the sun sparkling off her wet skin she flips her own hair back over her shoulder.

For everyone else unlike Mermista and Sea Hawk they where not wearing their normal outfits sense they where at the beach. Adora, Bow, and Perfuma where all wearing one pieces. Adora has a purple one, Bow has a green one, and Perfuma has a red one. Meanwhile Glimmer was the only one in a golden two peice. Frosta was wearing a white sundress and a big white shade hat.Then sense everything was dropped off for them the boat that had brought them here left.

It was a while before Glimmer and Adora even noticed as they where too focused on each other. After a bit though Adora looked up to notice that the ship was gone and laughed a bit. “Wow Glimmer, I’m always surprised at how easy it is for me to get lost in just being with you!” Adora said with a playful tone.

Smiling Glimmer quickly responded, “yeah, I could say that the same about you!” Getting kinda thirsty Glimmer reaches into the cooling box and pulls out a jug of water. While in the shade it was still fairly hot as this was a more tropical area so Glimmer took a long drink from the jug.

Adora watched Glimmer as she drank down the water with the same intensity she gave to training or combat. Anything Glimmmer did was Beautiful to Adora and especially with the natural sand and brilliant sunlight this was no diffrent. The wind flowing through Glimmers hair and the smell of the sea just extenuated everything about her to Adora.

Suddenly Mermista drops a huge bunch of saltwater onto Glimmer and Adora with her aquakenisis powers. While the pair sputtered in shock Mermista said, “Man you two lovebirds just love to get lost in eachother. We are playing some beach volleyball come join us or whatever.” Mermista then walked off to get back to the volleyball team she was on.

With a laugh Glimmer was the first to roll with it and teleport to her feet holding out a hand for Adora. Glimmer couldn’t help but admire Adoras beauty as their hands meet and then intertwine. The muscles clearly defined across her arms and abs visible through her one piece just adding great amounts of proof of just how amazingly beautifully built Adora was.

Adora gets up with Glimmers help always ready for a competition of skills. With Glimmer in hand she starts running towards the volleyball net that one of their friends must have set into the beach. Almost dragging Glimmer along sense shes having a hard time keeping up without a good start they both see the current teams are Bow, Perfuma and Sea Hawk while it seems their teammate will be Mermista.

Panting with the effort to keep pace Glimmer stops for a moment hands on her knees once they reach the field of play. Before Glimmer can finish catching her breath she hears Adora yelling something. Glimmer didn’t quite catch it so she looks up to react and sees Adora leaping in the air striking back a ball that would have hit the purple princess. Seeing that Adora was now falling towards her Glimmer set her lower body and held out their arms to catch the falling princess of power.

Adora found herself falling right into Glimmers arms being held just like the hero always holds the damsel in distress. “My hero!” Adora says in a loving yet also teasing tone. Adora decided to stay in Glimmers arms at least long enough to let her respond.

Glimmer gave a sly grin to Adoras little game. Responding with a over the top heroic tone, “Oh you know me, always saving the day!” After this they had both had their fun with that game so Glimmer went to set Adora down.

Mermista seeing Sea Hawk try to take advantage of Glimmer and Adoras distraction used her hydrokinisis to absolutely strike down the ball the second it left his half. Causing the ball to go flying right into Sea Hawks face and knocking him to the ground. Mermista couldn’t help but smile as from the elevated judges seat she heard frosta call the score for her side.

Sea Hawk got up a little confused, “What was that for Mermista?” Getting up a little shakey he saw that Perfuma and Bow where laughing a bit at the whole situation. Sea Hawk wouldnt let this deter him as he pumped up for the next round.

Watching this Mermista simply said, “You couldn’t give those two a moment to themselves, I mean you did just cheap shot Glimmer and all.” Mermista couldn’t help but get a smile out of Glimmer and Adoras game just now. Mermista knew they had a game to win though and prepared her water powers for volleyball.

Perfumas relatively newly found competive nature flared up as she saw Mermista bring back the hydrokinisis. “If you will be using water, then I will bring forth the forest!” Perfuma shouted with much bostriousness. From under the sands a vine grew up to match the water floating above the opposing side. The tension beginning to fill the air as the Princess’s where starting to get serious.

With a call from a clearly very invested Frosta to start the next round Mermista throws up the ball with a outwardly disinterested expression her water hand ready to strike the ball into the other court. As the ball hits the peak of its arc she lets it hang for a moment to try to throw Perfuma off. Then with a resounding Slosh the ball is struck and sent flying into Perfumas side.

Adora watched as Perfumas vine struck it back almsot imidatly which Mermista then repeated for her water hand. The ball was moving back and forth so fast that it was getting hard to keep track of it for everyone it seemed. Adora whispered to Glimmer, “Lets try to just hit it one really important time ok?”

Just as Glimmer was nodding to this Bow was making a similar plan with Sea Hawk who had also agreed. Bow prepared his bow and arrow anded aimed towards the blindingly fast volleyballs general vicinity while Seak Hawk held on to a peice of rope. Bow pulled back upon the string, aimed, and fired his acceleration arrow which used explosive force to launch itself into the air hard enough to pull Seak Hawk along for the ride.

Just as Sea Hawk was sent flying into the war zone of the water and vine Glimmer was teleporting herself and Adora far above it. Dropping Adora with a kiss added for good measure she said lovingly, “Go win us this round Adora” Imidalty after she then teleported back to the ground to watch for any need of further teleporting.

As Adora falls into he chaos of Perfuma and Mermistas rivalry she spots Seak Hawk going for a similar plan. Not wanting to lose Adora saw the vine coming up to where she was for another swing, and grabs onto it to get a boost to the hot zone. Compleatly focusing on winning and not thinking about the potential danger.

As he got closer to the ball the danger was all Sea Hawk could see. Starting to panic and wonder why he agreed to this plan he just put his arms up in hopes itll help defend him. Closing his eyes as he enters the danger zone just as the vine is coming back down for a swing.

As the vine reached the volleyball everything went off at once, Adora went flying face fist into the sand by overshooting the ball by a lot, Sea hawk was hit by Mermistas preemptive had by also overshoot and gets launched compleatly dazed into the sand, and the ball pops into 3 pieces from the strain of so many powerful hits. The first two bairly miss Bow and Glimmer, but the 3rd hits Frosta right in the face breaking the volleyball refs chair and sending her into the ground clutching her face. 

When Adora heard the sound of Frosta declaring her team the winner she shoots up from the sand. What she sees however is not what she expects with Bow and Perfuma checking on a Frosta with a red mark on her face next to a destroyed net, Mermista shouting something off where Adora couldn’t see, and Glimmer running up to check if she was ok. Adora laughes a bit as Glimmer runs up saying, “I think we all just overdid it a bit!”

Glimmer started laughing too at Adoras response just as she got there. “Yeah, but we won!” Glimmer exclaims having had Adoras competiveness rub off on her a bit. Grabbing Adoras shoulder Glimmer pulls and gets the buff girl to her feet while also kissing her along the way.

As Mermista finishes making sure Sea Hawk is not dead by getting a vocal response she turns to see Adora and Glimmer walking back up. “Yo, thanks for helping me win I guess.” Mermista says with her usual low energy tone but she matched with a real smile on her face. Finaly sending all of the salt water she was using back to the ocean.

Bow and Perfuma ran up to Glimmer and Adora with smiles on their faces once they where sure Frosta was ok. Bow says with a joyful laugh, “Oh man I knew when we let Mermista have you two on her team it would be an uphill battle but man it went south fast!” Bow places her arm on Perfumas shoulder after seeing the way Glimmer and Adora where constantly so openly in love opening him up himself more then usual.

Perfuma continued off of what Bow had said with what sounded almost like lust for combat, “Yeah! It was so exciting to go all in a setting like that, plus seeing how adorable you two are toghter was a great bonus!” Perfuma swung her fist up in celebration for just getting to particapate in such an event. She also knew that with how cute Adora and Glimmer where toghter she and bow would have to step up their games as well.

Frosta then walked over to the winning team holding something behind her back. Frosta cleared her throat and then said with some amount of official business cadence, “Congrats on winning full princess team! As the official judge or ref of this competition I herbye give to you three your prizes.” Brings out from behind her back are 3 gold medals made with the official ice kingdom seal which Frosta uses her ice powers to create platforms to place the rewards around each princesses neck.

After accepting their rewards Glimmer and Adora head back to their spot on the beach noticing along the way that the volleyball war had also inadvertently destroyed Sea Hawks spot on the beach. Glimmer and Adora lay back down while never losing eyesight of eachother making sure to set themselves down in a way that allowed them to admire the other. The two imidalty going back in for a kiss the second they are not moving down to the towels any longer.

Once they where done kissing Glimmer spoke up first with a complementary tone while at the same time Sea Hawk stumbled back to his feet yelling about his destroyed towel, “Awards look natural on you Adora!” Glimmer twisted some of her own hair with a finger while trying to look pretty for Adora with a smile. Shifting her body around to try to get into a better pose then just lying on her side.

Adora giggled at Glimmers fairly successful attempts to look cute. “Glimmer you should know by now you don’t need to try to look both cute and beautful at the same time thats all natural.” Adora said lovingly as she admired Glimmers seemingly just naturally glowing form even without magic teleporting charging.

The two Princesses where now blushing extremely hard with both sides successfully feeding into each others love and admeration of each other. Dispite being in the shade of umbrellas they both felt things where starting to get rather hot on the beach. The two falling silent with no need for words at this moment while some ways away from them Bow and Perfuma are sitting back down at their spot sharing some loving gazes themselves.

After a moment Adora was the one to break the silence surrounding them by opening the magical cooling box and taking out some water. As Adora cracks open the jug of water she says, “I’m thankful every day that I met you Glimmer, you showed me how I was living a lie before.” There is a bit of a pause as Adora trys to find the right words. Then she continues, “I don’t think I can ever truly repay you for that.”

Glimmer blinks before saying softly, “You have nothing you need to repay me for; that goodness was always in you, and it would have have come out even if you never met me.” Placing a hand on Adoras cheek Glimmer just tops that sentence off with a loving stare into Adoras eyes. Slowly leaning in to place her forehead upon Adoras without any needed words.

While Glimmer and Adora just enjoyed being around eachother the waves continued to hit against the shore. Bow and Perfuma where trying to find the right pace to take things at themselves and having a lovely time of it. Finaly further down the beach Sea Hawk had gone off into a rant and story that had kinda mixed toghter and Mermista sat there listening to every word ocaisionaly cracking a smile at his story’s when he couldn’t see it. Lastly Frosta was off building a sandcastling letting the others have time to themselves as the first afternoon of their vacation grew to a close.


End file.
